modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Alert
Red Alert is the sixteenth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on February 27, 2019. Plot Summary Lily has reached a womanly milestone that Cam and Mitch are not prepared for - at all - so they call in reinforcements.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/02/modern-family-episode-1016-red-alert.html Episode Description Phil and Luke have to visit a house when they could direct a brief spot. However, due to Phil's repetitive insomnias, it becomes difficult for them to be efficient. Phil tells Luke that he recently attended a prenatal class with Haley since Dylan was unavailable, and she proved to him that she was clumsy and incompetent. Back at Claire and Jay's office, Claire is fed-up with her dad attitude because he never lets her decide and make her own choices. She gets the opportunity to becomes a CEO when she is recruited for an offer, but realizes that she belongs to Jay's company. However, when she comes back, Claire learns that Jay had a change of heart and decided to retire definitely from his company, leaving it in his daughter's hands. He ,meanwhile, will begin a new project : He will handle a company which sells personalized dog baskets. Meanwhile, Cameron and Mitchell learn that Lilly has her menstruations but can't help her properly since they never had to experiment it. Since Claire is unavalaible, Cam sends a group text in order to recruit the girls, and Haley, Alex and Gloria try to give advice which are revealed to be wrong. Manny also shows-up due to Cam's error, and is rejected by Lilly. At the end, Mitch and Cam are able to convince their daughter that they'll be her dads, no matters what she did and that they'll always here for her. Phil finally manages to find comfort when Dylan proves him that he will be a good dad and falls asleep while practicing magic in front of Haley and him. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Reid Ewing as Dylan * Eric Tiede as Desmond * Scott Deckert as Evan * Abby Roberge as Ben * Christine Garver as Anna * Lindsay Mendez as The Monrovia Mangler Trivia * This is the first episode to be directed by a main cast member, Julie Bowen in this case. * Joe does not appear in this episode, Manny only appears in one scene and Jay and Gloria both appear in two scenes. * The Pritchett Delgado House is never seen in this episode, and Cam and Mitch are the only parents who share a scene with all members of their family and never get out of their house. * Though this episode is Lilly-centric, she actually appear physically in two scenes. * The scene in which Haley and Dylan reassure Phil is probably based on a scene in which Mike from the Middle does the same for Sue in episode Eyes Wild Open. Continuity * This episode aired exactly six years after "Best Men". * Jay talks again about retiring after White Christmas * A drone reappears from Closet? You'll Love It! and a house with a pool is seen again after Brushes with Celebrity. * This is the third episode in which Phil suffers from insomnia after Sleeper and Thunk in the Trunk. And the third episode in which he uses a magic bomb after The Butler's Escape and Las Vegas. Express Yourself does not count since in this episode, Phil and Claire decide to deprive themselves of a full night of sleep. * Parenting lessons happen on the show for the first time since Schooled. * Luke eats cereal again after The Closet Case. * Mitchell cries for the third time after Crying Out Loud and Good Grief. It is also strange that in this episode, he seems to be more compassionate than Cameron. * Dylan's 41th episode. Cultural References *Cam claims that if Lily were a sheep she'd be dealing with this every 17 days -- they do go into estrus about every 17 days, but only primates menstruate. Female sheep absorb the endometrium and do not bleed it out of their vaginas. *The house is located in ZIP code 90212, in Beverly Hills. Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "C". The advice ranges from the scientific (Alex) and mythical (Gloria) to rebellious (Haley) and downright creepy (Manny, of course). None of it helps Lily, and it certainly doesn’t help the episode. Every single joke is cliché, every punchline the most obvious thing you can think of. It’s beyond frustrating because this does feel like an opportunity for the show to add some depth to Lily’s character while also meaningfully exploring the relationship she has with her dads. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10